Pain and Pleasure
by Janie Lust
Summary: After that night, Artemis was not satisfied. Not nearly satisfied. But how can Butler participate knowing he is only hurting the boy he loves? Butler's POV, sequel to Delicious Pain


**A/N: Fucking insomnia…. It's almost five in the morning, I haven't had an ounce of sleep, and I have school in two and a half hours. Life sucks, doesn't it? I really have no clue how I'll keep myself awake today. Ah well. I suppose that just can't be helped. I'm writing this because I wanted to make Delicious Pain even more twisted than it already was. This one is kind of a different spin on it, so I hope you like it. And if you don't, then I'd like to see you write better after an**

The dark halls of Fowl Manor were bathed with moonlight, as they always were at this hour of the night. Completely deserted, but for the occasional moth or bat fluttering past the window, disturbing the silvery glow of the moon. Of course, this was only a visual Fowl Manor. If anyone were to walk through the doors, they would hear heavy grunts and soft cries of delight and pain echoing from one of the rooms on the second floor. The room of the Fowl heir, Artemis Fowl the Second. If said person were to open the door, they would find a sight that, I'm sure, would either leave them gaping, or have them running towards the phone to call the police.

It was this thought that ran through my mind as I gave the boy beneath me another hard thrust, forcing myself not to flinch as I felt the blood seeping out around my cock, staining the sheets. I should be use to this by now…I should be.

Artemis was unperturbed by my worries, gasping and squirming beneath me, crying out in such away that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight. But not from lust. Or pleasure. It was from disgust. If only there was another way…. If only I could hold him in my arms without this sickening, appalling detail thrown in. If only he loved me…. And not the pain.

These thoughts were sent to the back of my mind as I suddenly felt the surges of guilty, shameful pleasure coursing through me. Even if my mind hated this act, my body had a different aspect entirely. I wrapped my arms around the boy, holding him close to me as I released within him, letting out a soft gasp of his name.

When my orgasm finally subsided, I reluctantly released the boy from my arms, laying him back on the bed and pulling out of his abused entrance. I tried not to notice the fact that he had remained flaccid throughout the encounter. Of course, it was not surprising. He always did. It was not the sexual pleasure that Artemis wanted from our encounters.

But I did not have long to gaze at his body. He soon wrapped himself in the comforter, staining it as well as the mixture of blood and semen seeps from his body. I wish I could see his body a bit more. Or perhaps not. It would only mean seeing the many healing gashes across his arms, legs and chest that were usually covered by the boy's suits.

"You can go now." He murmured, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and bowed. What else could I do? "Is there anything you want, Artemis?" I asked softly.

Usually, he will ask for a bread knife. As he did the first night. The night I started all this. But he surprises me tonight. "No." He replies. "I'm tired tonight. You can just go back to your room."

I nodded once more, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Butler?"

I turn, hoping, praying that he will ask me to spend the night with him. Just once, that I will be allowed to hold him as I sleep, feel him against me.

He gives me an icy stare. "You know I hate it when you embrace me as you come. I will not complain about saying my name, but you should know better than to commit such familiarities."

I gaze down at him, forcing myself not to show my emotions. "Yes, of course Artemis. I'm sorry."

Artemis turned his back on the man. "Don't apologize. Just don't do it again."

I left without another word, closing the door behind myself. It had been this way almost every night. When his parents are home, we confine the activities to my own room, and he is the one to leave. I have to admit, I prefer it that way. It makes it so that I can simply lay in bed with my painful thoughts.

I knew this was all my doing. Of course it was. How could it not be? It was me who began all this. I had hurt him. I had violated him. And now I was paying the price. I had been for over two months now.

If only I could have predicted this outcome. But then, how could I ever guess? I hurt him out of selfish needs and wants. And now? Now he had decided to take it farther than I ever wanted it to go. But I knew, I no longer had any say in the matter. I never did, really.

**Two Months Earlier**

_I stared down at the boy, not daring to move. "Do it again?" I repeated, slowly and deliberately._

"_Yes." Artemis replied, as coldly as ever. "I want you to do it again. Rape me. Hurt me. Make me bleed again."_

_I shook my head. "Artemis…What I did…. I regret it immensely now. Please, could we just let this rest for tonight? Tomorrow, we can talk."_

_  
"I don't want to talk, Butler." The boy snapped, his eyes blazing. "I want you to DO IT AGAIN."_

_The last three words rang through my mind. They stung, tearing through my heart and my flesh. I shook my head. "No." I whispered._

_His eyes narrowed. "What?"_

"_I said no." I shook my head once more. "I can't, Artemis. I can't do this. I don't want it. I don't want to hurt you. What I did…. I wish I hadn't. I really do. It was just…. A mistake."_

"_A mistake?" He hissed, suddenly furious. "A mistake?! You call raping your principal and employer a MISTAKE?"_

_I winced. "Artemis…." I whispered, my voice soft and pleading. "Artemis, please. You must understand. I love you. Unbearably. And hearing that you didn't feel the same way was what brought me to do what I did. I hate myself for it now, but it's in the past. I can't do it again. I won't do it again." I turned to go, but the sound of a phone being dialed stopped me._

_I turned back, and saw Artemis holding his cellphone. He was staring at me in cold, angry triumph. "Artemis…." I whispered, but he was no longer listening._

"_I'll do it." He hissed. "I'll call the police. It doesn't matter if you regret it. You raped me. You raped your employer's son. YOU RAPED A CHILD!"_

_Each remark stung, as if each were a bullet going through my flesh. I inched forward, but he only held the phone higher._

"_Do it again." He whispered._

_I stared down at the boy, my eyes helpless and pleading._

"_Do it again." He repeated, a little more firmly._

_I swallowed hard, and nodded. I moved forward, removing my clothes once more, hating the hungry, excited look in his eyes. I gently took the phone from his hand, setting it onto the nightstand. I knew there was nothing I could do. I was trapped. I was as vulnerable as he had been only an hour before, as I held him down on the bed, fumbling with my pants._

_I reached for the bottle of oil I had attempted to use then, but he grabbed my wrist to stop me. "No." He ordered. "No lube."_

_I looked up at him in horror. "Artemis, no…You already have a rip as it is. Without lube…"_

"_You'll tear me apart." He finished, his eyes flashing. "Exactly."_

_I stared down at him, shaking my head. "No…" I breathed._

"_Yes." He replied, his hands moving down to grip forcefully at my flaccid cock. "I want it like that. I want there to be as much pain as possible."_

_I tried to protest, but he silenced me with a harsh look and moved down onto his back on the bed. I gazed down at him, and slowly, reluctantly, moved down on top of him. I moved to kiss him, but he held my shoulder, pushing my lips away._

"_No…" He whispered. "No kisses. Biting and fucking only."_

_I stared down at him. My darling Artemis, what have I done?_

**Two Months Later**

I awoke the next morning, shaking my head hard at the memories of that night. That fatal night. I shook my head and laughed bitterly. Fatal night? How clichéd. Though, oddly, appropriate.

I went down into the kitchen, slowly beginning to make breakfast as usual. It was an effort, though. For the last two months, it had been an effort. An effort to wake up. To work. To move. Was this boy I had loved so dearly slowly breaking me apart? Perhaps….It was possible. Highly possible.

A noise at the door alerted me to the boy's presence. I did not look up, though. I was no longer eager to please him. Desperate for his approval. His love. I no longer cared. I no longer _wanted_ his love.

"Butler?"

I glanced down at him, he was gazing up at me, and the vampire smile made me shiver for the first time. "I've been thinking…" He murmured.

A flicker of hope ignited within me as I served him his breakfast. Fruit and honey crêpes with powdered sugar and cooled Earl Grey tea to drink. His favorite. He barely glanced at the food, continuing to stare at me.

"Yes, Artemis?" I asked, knowing he would not let me be until I answered him.

"I've decided that I will be needing your…Intimate services four times a day from now on. Once after each meal, and then once at night."

I froze, staring at him in shock. Hurt him four times a day? No! I couldn't! Not from physical boundaries, but from emotional. How could I do such a thing to him? Once every week or two was bad enough!

"So as not to arise suspicions." He continued, ignoring my stunned expression. "I will now be taking all meals in the study. You will service me before taking away the trays."

I knew what this was about. Of course I did. He was becoming obsessed with the pleasure he received from the pain. He was starting to become dependant of it. Addicted. As if it were a drug. But no. It was a drug. The most powerful and deadly drug of all.

"Artemis…" I whispered, helplessly.

He looked at me sharply, his eyes blazing with anger. "Do not question me, Butler." He snapped. "You are my employee, and you will do as I say."

"But…Artemis…"

He reached for his knife and fork, beginning to eat. "Or, if you would prefer." He continued, after taking a bite of one crêpe. "I can always go straight to the authorities. Or to Father. I am sure you can guess what his reaction would be if he discovered the one he entrusted to protect his son and heir had been causing him immense amounts of pain." He smirked at me. "The many rips within my anal canal will be proof enough."

I stared down at him, mortified. I knew this was no bluff. He had threatened me with this several times, at one point even dialing the number to the local police and beginning to explain his situation with the person on the other line when I had mouthed my submission and he had changed his story instantly.

"Or…" He added, making me look down at him. He was tracing the blade of the knife idly over one of the few inches of skin that was still un-marked. "I could always seek other ways of receiving what I need." The knife slid down, tracing gently over his bare wrist. "But I may run out of room…"

I shook my head instantly. No matter how much he pains me, no matter what he makes me do, I could never bare the thought of seeing him hurt. "No…" I whispered.

He brought the knife back down to his plate cutting another bite for himself. "So you'll do as I say?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes." I replied softly. "Four times every day."

He smiled happily, like a child who has just been given his favorite treat. A normal child, anyways. He stood, picking up the plate. He glanced down at the meal that was once his favorite, and dropped the plate and glass, sending the two dishes, along with their contents, crashing to the floor. He turned away. "Come to my room when you're finished picking up this mess." He ordered, and left without another word.

I did not say a word, but began to clean up the broken pottery and glass, mingled with the mess of the carefully prepared meal, now soaked in tea. As I worked, I could only think of Artemis.

Artemis.

My Darling.

My Captor.

My Master.

My Lover.

It has been four years now since that night. And I am finally beginning to understand. I am yours. Your property. Your prisoner. Your slave. For what I did, you punish me. For what I did, you reward me. For what I did, this will never change.

For what I did, we will never escape this Hell.

**A/N: So, what do you think? It's a bit dark, yes. But it was rather fun to write. And guess what? It's now 10:47am, and I STILL HAVEN'T HAD ANY FUCKING SLEEP!!! I'm so exhausted, I feel like I'm about to collapse. Seriously….If I faint, get a concussion and die, then at least I know I was able to send you all this one last rape-fic. Sick, isn't it?**

**Oh! And one more thing! It seems that only one person has reviewed chapter four of Lustful Bonds. It seems like it didn't send out an Email, as it didn't to me, so I will let you all of the hook for now. But I want reviews people! Bye bye.**


End file.
